


Strange Fruit

by valerienne (valderys)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrpschallenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valerienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon was new Zealand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lotrpschallenge #37 in 2005. 'The first part of the challenge is to write a fic that is 5 paragraphs in length. The first paragraph must be 50 words. The seond paragraph 40, the third 30, the fourth 20, and the last line or paragraph has to be 10 words. That's 150 words in total.' The second part was to incorporate an aspect from a photograph, I chose sunlight.

Lemon was New Zealand. The beautiful stretch of light as the sun rose again and again into a spectacular dawn, each one unique and wonderful, and above all, theirs. Billy reckoned he'd never been up that early so much before; it humbled him somehow. Or maybe he was just tired.

Strawberry was somehow premieres. All pink and spangled. Gift bags with little bows, and laughter that rumbled into Billy's heart, and the feel of a solid body always next to his. Sweetness curling into steamy breath through Berlin's electric night.

Blackcurrant meant Glasgow. Dark wet streets, and beer down the pub. Strangely familiar places becoming dear again. Kisses that left him breathless, wishing they hadn't already wasted so much time.

Lime was Hawaii. The sharpness of distance, flavoured by anticipation. Billy found he bought his own now, to remind himself.

Dom and his bloody lollipops. Ephemeral rainbows tasting of home.


End file.
